


ExperiMENTAL

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apprenticeship, Gen, Post-War, Potions, Severus Snape Lives, polyjuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: As part of her Apprenticeship, Hermione has to do some rather unsavoury things with the Potions Master...
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	ExperiMENTAL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funkyfresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyfresh/gifts).



> For funkyfresh - this made me laugh!

“I would rather splinch myself!” Severus glared down his prominent, aquiline nose at his Apprentice and scowled as she held up a sludgy green-grey potion that smelled of fish and grease.

“For Merlin’s sake Severus it is not that bad. Just one sip, half an hour, that’s all it will take.” Hermione’s hair was sparking and she glared back at him.

“If it’s not that bad then you bloody well do it!” He folded his arms across his chest stubbornly refusing the potion for the second time.

“You know what? Fine! Let’s give it a challenge, shall we?” She took a sip of the potion, ignoring, to the best of her abilities, the taste of the potion. She stared into the mirror and waited as her skin morphed and twisted under her scrutiny.

“Well, did it work?” She spoke and a huge grin split her face, looking horrendous on the face that now looked back from the mirror.

“Right, I am going to walk away until that hideous potion runs out. I cannot see your smile on Goyle’s face one second longer. But the improved Polyjuice Potion works. You do sound like him. And you are completely mental!”


End file.
